Suspicion
by Obvious Olson
Summary: This is basically about what happens after Paradise lost.Please review it. I want to know how it is. Does it suck? Should I keep writing some more?
1. Chapter 1

Suspicion……

The Caribbean water. POV: Reed

Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I have to go out on that deck? Why did I have to be the "New Reed"? Everyone liked the old Reed. Why couldn't I just be the old Reed? Was someone ever going to get me out of here? What was I going to do if someone did get me out of here? Why did I have to wear a fricken blue ball gown? These questions were playing over and over again in my mind without answers.

Then, something sharp was cutting into my back. "Owwwwww…" I let out a loud moan even though I knew no one could hear me. Okay Reed try to think good thoughts .This will help the pain. Good thoughts… instantly Josh's gorgeous face popped into my mind. His hair that had a mind of its own. Those beautiful blue eyes of his. His lips…… the top one thin but the bottom one puffy…. They were PERFECT! All the kisses that had come off of those lips. Not to mention the times that his tongue was involved. He was such a good kisser…. No Reed doesn't think of him that way! You love Upton remember the one you had been in the Ryan's bedroom with. Even though he ran after Poppy he still loves you. It could be just an island fling though. Reed you know you love Upton but…. Then I pictured Upton. He was beautiful but you know Josh will always be the man for you. Screw happy thoughts you can think whatever you want .After all in a couple of hours you'll be dead. Oh…. The Caribbian Sea was sooo… cold. That current was really strong too.


	2. Poppy and Upton? POV: Noelle's

Poppy and Upton?

POV: Noelle

What the hell was going on around here? Everything was out of wack. Gage was shouting so loud I couldn't hear myself think .Upton was chasing after Poppy saying "Poppy wait." While Poppy would say "No Upton I thought we talked about this and you said that would never happen." Where is Reed? I spotted Dash coming in my direction. He was as beautiful as ever. I quickly turned my head and pretended I didn't notice. "Hey babe." Dash said as he put his arm around the small of my back and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then he took my hand and pulled me to a more private area of the Yacht. Before I knew it his tongue was in my mouth. I liked it a lot too. Wait a minute I was Noelle Lang. As much as I hated to I pulled away. "You're not going to get off that easy." "Okay what do I have to do to make it up to you?" "First of all help me find Reed." "Okay let's go find her." Dash continued as we walked across the yacht.


	3. Finding Reed POV: Noelle's

Finding Reed

POV: Noelle

"Where were you during the last hour?" Kiran Hayne's asked as she watched herself put on lip gloss in front of the shiny mirror bordered with gold. "_I was with Dash."_ "I knew you two were going to get back together. So how was it?" _"No not like that. We were looking for Reed."_ "Did you find her? I haven't seen her since she blew on Gage's chips." _ "No, but I think she and Upton might have broke up. So she could be just off somewhere." _"But doesn't she try to act all independent when that happens."_ "True, god I feel like such a worry wart, but I just have to talk to her."_ I heard my stomach whooshing around as we walked out of the bathroom. _"I feel sick."_ I heard myself say. "I'll go back to the house with you at two but until then I'm going to have some fun." I checked my watch. It was One thirty. An hour and a half more only. "But how are we going to get back to St. Barth's?" _"We can use the jet skies. I thought you were the one who wanted to stay here and party? So… why are you going back with me?" _ "I have a shoot at 2 P.M. Tomorrow and I need to have twelve hours. Plus I am personally getting tired of all the noise this year." I picked up my phone and tried to call Reed. _ "Damb no reception." _ I will have to go out on the deck. _ "I'm going to call Reed." _ "Kay lets go." As we stepped out on the deck I saw something odd. Someone's shoes were hanging on the railing. "What the Hell!" Kiran and I both said in unison. _ "Uhhh…. Pick up Reed." _ I groaned as we stepped into the Ryan's bedroom. Just then I heard a loud vibrating sound. On the bedside table there was an I-phone vibrating. On the screen there was a bad picture of me with the name "Noelle" under it. Wait this was Reed's phone. _"That's odd."_ I heard myself say. "What is?" Kiran asked looking up from her Blackberry. _"Reed's phone it's on the Ryan's bedside table. Weren't those Reed's shoes on the deck too?" _ "You don't think that…." _ "Reed jumped overboard."_


End file.
